


Breakfast not in Bed

by lynsbit



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Failed breakfast, M/M, Sorry guys, eggs smell gross, the eggs die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 16:59:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5213744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynsbit/pseuds/lynsbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kotetsu tries to make a delightful breakfast in bed for Barnaby but... It doesn't happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast not in Bed

It was pretty hard waking up before Barnaby, but Kotetsu did it. Yep, there he was- in Barnaby’s kitchen at 4:30 am, apron on and oven ready.

He’d snuck out of their bed as soon as he felt his phone vibrate and wasted no time running to the kitchen (quietly of course, and then stifling his swears when he stumped his toe).

It was really early, and Kotetsu couldn’t stop his yawns. He’d much rather be snuggling up to his lover, but today he decided to make a delicious breakfast in bed for him! It was kind of random, but Kotetsu knew that Barnaby had been stressed out lately, so maybe this would help.

Kotetsu whistled as he searched around the kitchen, smiling as he began to prepare the meal.

Eggs, toast, bacon, and juice. A simple confection! It was easy enough for someone whose only mastered meal was fried rice…

He put bread in the toaster, poured the juice, and retrieved a pan from the cabinet. He cracked his eggs and began to stir them in a bowl, then poured them in the heated pan.

Kotetsu let the eggs cook and turned his attention to the bacon, taking it from the fridge and cooking them beside the eggs.

Because of his intense focus with the bacon, he didn’t notice it when the eggs started to turn brown, and when they caught fire and a stream of smoke curled to the ceiling.

“Those eggs smell kinda gross…” He muttered, shooting a glance towards them. Oh.

 

*****

 

Barnaby jolted awake when Kotetsu barged into the room, throwing the door open and screeching, “DAAAAAAH- FIRE FIRE FIRE BUNNY HELP!”

“Huh?”

“FIRE! BUNNY FIRE! GETUP! I MADE A FIRE IN THE KITCHEN! EGG FIRE! IT SMELLS REALLY GROSS TOO!” Kotetsu pulled on Barnaby’s arm. “BUNNNNY!”

“Okay okay!” Barnaby flew out of bed and right to the fire extinguisher in his closet, rushing to the now enflamed kitchen with Kotetsu tripping behind him, hiding behind him as he put out the fire.

When it was gone and everything was cleaned up, Kotetsu sat on the edge of a counter, pouting at the aftermath of his failed breakfast. 

“Whew…” Barnaby wiped his forehead with the back of his hand and smiled, his smile fading when he saw Kotetsu’s troubled expression. “Hey, it’s okay… We took care of it, didn’t we?”

‘Well, you did…’ Kotetsu thought with an audible sigh. “Yeah but…” He twiddled with his apron, which was splattered with eggs and various food articles. “I wanted to surprise ya with a breakfast in bed… But I screwed it up, like usual…” 

Barnaby frowned at him, but smiled when he ventured to the pantry, winking when he returned with a box of Fruit Loops; Kotetsu’s favorite. “Cereal is fine with me, Kotetsu.” He kissed Kotetsu’s head, handing him the box. 

Kotetsu looked up at him, on the verge of crying. “R-really?”

“Really.” 

It wasn’t what he planned, but anything with Barnaby was fine with Kotetsu.


End file.
